John Watson Learned a Trick
by chained wing-ed one
Summary: Within the Walls of 221b Series - Little annoyances come with life in Baker Street, but this annoyance prompts John to show off his skills as an observer.


**_The characters of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson created by Sir Author Conan Doyle.  
The setting of Sherlock (BBC) created by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.  
I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them for this idea.  
Original concept belongs to Mad_Maudlin and her story "City on the Head of a Pin", I'm just borrowing it for a bit.  
- + -_**

* * *

Sherlock hadn't moved in nearly an hour, he was just staring at the photos above the mantle. John HAD been watching the telly until Sherlock had returned from Lestrade with a case in hand. He tries watching the morning news, but Sherlock had gotten in the way. Well, not exactly Sherlock, but his wings. Large yet thin, almost cumbersome things that constantly blocked John's view as if on purpose.

John tried desperately to ignore the appendages but couldn't any longer when they tried to take up the entire television screen. He finally glared at the back of Sherlock's head; though he knew the man had no control over appendages he couldn't see, and asked, "So what's the case?" Instantly the wings pulled close to Sherlock's body, their job done.

"Simple breaking and entering that turned into a homicide, but there's something unusual about it. I think the victim knew his attacker and then it was staged to look like a b and e. I think it was an accident in fact, possibly the fiancé. What do you think?"

"Let's have a look." John stood to take a closer look at the crime scene photos. He tried to hide his shock at the wings the body carried. Large black and red spindly bat wings. He cast his hazel eyes from one photo to the next, aware Sherlock was watching him closely; his wings fluttering as if waiting impatiently to speak or just waiting for John to say something.

Trying to ignore the massive, ugly wings, he spoke his findings. "Well, he's beneath a lot of the debris. If it was a b and e first, he'd be on top of the carnage."

"Very good, what else?"

"Do you have any close ups of his hands?" Sherlock opened the file and handed two pictures to John. "What did he do for a living?"

"He was a tax accountant with a modest income. He should have been getting married in two weeks."

"He's either cheated on his bride-to-be or his boyfriend, I'm not sure which." The dark wings fluttered at the comment as Sherlock's brow furrowed slightly.

"What make you say that?"

"As he's not married yet, he shouldn't be wearing a wedding band. And on his right hand to boot. He's got a boyfriend at least. Maybe it was revenge for adultery. Any idea if he has a history of violence?" John questioned suddenly, casting his eyes back to the full body photos and searching the wings for some other clue.

Sherlock was quiet a long moment, making John turn to him before speaking. "In fact he does, but not towards any loved ones. He's done a lot of his brawling in self-defense." Those weren't the wings of someone who fought in self-defense. "Though there are a few counter reports that he started the fights and the police did get called to his place two weeks ago. Domestic disturbance, but they couldn't prove anything." There was a smile upon Sherlock's face, his wings almost bouncing with happiness.

"What?"

"I solved this case before coming home, it was the boyfriend, but it was in self-defense. He was confronting him about having a fiancé and things got heated. What made you ask about a history of violence?" Sherlock's wings curved around his frame, almost like a cloak.

"His hands and face," John lied. "His nose has been broken at least twice, once quite recently, not something I think would happen in his kind of job. And his knuckles are in poor shape for someone of his age, so he's done boxing or fighting of some sort. If he hasn't hit any of his loved ones, he's at least threatened them." He turned from Sherlock, eyes once again on the bat wings of the victim.

"You haven't looked at his face once, John." The doctor smile and handed the photos back to Sherlock.

"Maybe I picked up a few things from you," he smiled, seeing his own wings reflected in the glass divider to the kitchen. They were held high and proud.


End file.
